militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of the Wood of Ephraim
(Front Rider) Riding on a horse to put an end to the Rebel Prince Absalom.]] According to 2 Samuel, the Battle of the Wood of Ephraim was a military conflict between the rebel forces of the formerly exiled Israelite Prince Absalom against the royal forces of his father king David during a short lived revolt.LITERATURE. See the commentaries on the books of Samuel, Kings, Chronicles, and Psalms, and histories of the kingdoms of Israel and Judah, especially Wellhausen and Kittel. A sketch of the life and historical position of David from the modern Continental point of view will be found in G. Beer, Saul, David, Salomo, published by Mohr, Tubingen, 1906. Scholarly opinion is divided as to the historicity of the events in the Books of Samuel. Some scholars believe that the Books of Samuel contain a large amount of historical information, while others view them as fictional. ]] Background Absalom third son of King David of Israel had been newly returned from three years in exile in Geshur for the murder of his half-brother, Amnon and received a pardon with some restrictions later he began a campaign to win the lost favour and trust of the people, which was successful, Later, having his request to his father King David to leave Jerusalem under false pre-tense to worship at Hebron granted, he left with an escort of 200 men unaware of his real intention, upon arriving in the city, he sent messengers to all the leaders and tribal princes throughout the empire to back him as king Meanwhile, back in Hebron he continued to sacrifice under the false guise that he was only there to worship God while still gathering officials and important people in the empire growing his numbers and strength, namely Ahithophel of Giloh one of the royal councillors. When News of Absalom's now open revolt in Hebron reached the royal Israelite court in Jerusalem King David order the city and court evacuated fearing that the rebel forces under Absalom would besiege him in the city, and left with his elite Cherethite/Pelethite Royal guard, a mercenary force of 600 Gathites under their commander Ittai the Gittite, and the entire Israelite royal house. and marched to the Kidron valley and stopped at the bank of the Jordan river and then crossed leaving behind several spies and double agents to subvert Absalom and his conspirators and infiltrate their court and leak information on the rebel movements. And made camp there as a king in exile. Battle Absalom now determined to commence the attack with his vast host. He chose Amasa, one of Joab's kinsmen, as general, and marched out of Jerusalem into the land of Gilead. When David had entered Mahanaim with his forces, his name had preserved its wonderful charm; hundreds, and thousands, of daring warriors flocked to his aid, and passed before him to the battle, as he stood at the gate of the city. David divided the army into three parts—one was to be led by Joab; one by Abishai; and the third by Ittai, the trusted friend and commander from Gath. David then declared that he would head the army himself. But his soldiers would not allow David to risk his life; they entreated him to remain in the city. When all was ready, David gave to the three Generals this parting injunction, "Deal gently, for my sake, with the young man, with Absalom." The two armies met in a forest of Ephraim. It was a great and terrible battle. The rebel forces were unable to maneuver because the thickness of trees, and their numbers were reduced by the underbrush of the forest. The forces of Absalom were thus routed by the royal forces of David. Absalom himself fled. As he was riding through the woods on his mule, he was caught by the long locks of his hair under the spreading branches of a large tree. Unable to free himself, he remained suspended, his mule had escaped. One of David's servants brought this intelligence to General Joab, who gave the order that Absalom be put to death and the royal troops disengage immediately thereafter. References Category:10th-century BC conflicts Category:Books of Samuel Category:David Category:Hebrew Bible battles Category:Wars of ancient Israel